Can't Sleep -Jean Hobbs-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Jack can't sleep so he bothers Dean to entertain him. please read. just so much mindless fluff. IT'S SO FLUFFY


Jack had been at Dean's house all day, editing a new video. Dean tended to be the brains of the two, while Jack just did all the technical stuff. That's how it was in Jack's opinion anyway. He was lying on a mattress on the floor, looking up at Dean's sleeping figure illuminated by the moonlight. He sighed and prodded Dean's shoulder, "Dean? I can't sleep," he whispered, "I'm bored and nobody will text me back."

Dean groaned loudly as he turned over to face away from Jack, a small smile forming on his face. "no" he mumbled quietly. "five more minutes, mum" he joked, his smile turning into a small smirk.

Jack managed a small chuckle. "Seriously, Dean," he murmured. They'd slept in the same bed before. Jack always slept curled up in a ball, and Dean had to try and wrap himself around him in a way that was never not really awkward and uncomfortable. "Dean, I'm bored."

"but I'm tireddddd" he complained, snuggling into the blankets "go do something then, if you're bored" he said, turning around so he was facing Jack again.

Jack stuck out his bottom lip, "but, Deany-bear..." He said, before rolling his eyes and climbing into bed beside Dean. "I'm here now."

Dean let out a small chuckle "what do you want to do then?" he asked, gently draping an arm over Jack's waist.

Jack chuckled and buried his face in Dean's neck. "I dunno. Whatever you're awake enough for."

"making out" he asked, the smirk returning to his face as he raised an eyebrow. He then let out a small laugh, nudging Jack gently.

Jack laughed quietly, "steady on, gayboy," he mumbled with a smirk.

"heyyy, I'm not gay" Dean paused, looking thoughtful for a second "...well, not that gay" he chuckled

Jack laughed a little, "little bit gay," he smiled softly, licking Dean's cheek with a grin.

Dean giggled, wiping his cheek "ewww, Jack, that's horrible" he said in a tone he hoped would come across as annoyed. of course, he failed at that, the little laugh he did in the middle of his sentence gave away the fact he was far from annoyed

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, "whatever, you'd like my tongue if it was down your throat."

"of course I would. I love everything your tongue does to me" Dean answered with a wink

Jack smirked, "yeah?" He said, with a cheeky grin. "I bet you would."

"I know I would" Dean replied, moving closer to his friend. he smirked softly as he looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked back. He knew they were only joking around, but he was enjoying this. He quickly licked Dean's lower lip.

Dean's smirk grew as he stuck his tongue out and lightly touched Jack's tongue with his own "see, I love it no matter what your tongue does"

Jack smiled widely, "mhm," he said gently, running his tongue alongside Dean's teasingly.

Dean had to try hold back a blush as he mimicked what Jack was doing. He shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as he was.

Jack smiled widely when he saw Dean blush. "N'awwh, you're so cute. Like a little kitten or something."

"shuddup" he grumbled, adverting his eyes from Jack's. "I'm manly, not cute" he huffed

Jack grinned, "nah, you're just cute," he said, "adorable."

"nooooooo" Dean pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from his friend.

Jack stuck out his bottom lip, "aww, Dean, please come back."

"No" he grumbled, pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to hide.

Jack sighed and smiled, sitting up and pulling Dean onto his lap.

Dean yelped as he felt himself being lifted. he gripped onto Jack, throwing his arms around Jack's neck and holding onto him, scared that Jack was going to try drop him

Jack smiled, "Dean, I'm not standing up," he whispered, hugging the smaller close, his forehead against Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded but still kept his arms tightly in-circled around Jack's neck "I kinda like this" he mumbled quietly, blushing almost crimson

Jack hummed in agreement, sighing in content as he hugged Dean. "Yeah, it feels nice," he whispered, slowly lying back on the bed, keeping hold of the other.

Dean relaxed completely into the others touch "iloveyou" he uttered quickly, burying his head in Jack's chest.

Jack smiled softly, "I love you too," he whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep and subconsciously curling up a little.

Dean smiled softly as he closed his eyes, snuggling into Jack even more. if that was possible. softly drifting into a peaceful sleep

Jack woke up the next morning, to find himself holding Dean. He smiled at the memories, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He remembered the tongue touching.

Dean awoke with a small groan, opening his eyes to realize he was still in Jack's arms. "good morning" he said quietly, with a small yawn.

Jack smiled a little, yawning into his hand. "Morning. You're squashing my internal organs."

Dean let a small giggle escape his lips before rolling off Jack. He somehow managed to roll himself off the bed and land on the floor with a thump "ow"

Jack laughed quietly, "you idiot," he mumbled.

Dean sat up, attempting to fix his bed head while giving Jack a playful glare

Jack smiled and nudged Dean's hand when he was fixing his hair, so his fringe fell in front of his eyes.

"heyyyy" he whined, trying to look at Jack through the curtain of hair in front of his eyes "you're such a bully" he pouted

Jack laughed, "you love it," he said, giving Dean a middle parting.

"you dick" he growled, playfully swatting his friends hand away "stop itttttttt, you're so mean"

Jack grinned, "you look super hot like that," he said jokingly, ruffling Dean's hair.

"stop it Jack" he suddenly smirked, moving his hair out of his eyes to look into Jack's "or I'll kiss you"

Jack smirked back, "we've kissed before, Dean Dobbs."

"I am aware, Jack Howard" he replied "it never meant anything though"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "are you saying it will mean something this time?"

Dean blushed "...no" he bit his lip softly "we're just friends...why would it"

Jack sighed a little with a smile, "you're so confusing, Dean Dobbs."

"so are you" he sighed "I don't even know how I feel about you. I get all these weird feelings, feelings friends aren't supposed to get and then..." he looked to the ground "I do stupid things like tell you I love you. I just...I...I love you so much" he mumbled softly, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground

Jack listened and nodded, carefully stroking and playing with Dean's hair to make him feel better. "I love you too, Dean. But when you find out in what way you love me, I'll be here to listen. Mmkay?"

"I know which way I love you" he said softly, gathering all his confidence as he looked up into Jack's eyes "I'm just scared you won't love me the same way...I couldn't stand it if I lost you. you mean everything to me"

Jack bit his lip softly, "I love you in the same way, I think, it depends on if you love me in the way I think you do."

"I...I just" Dean slowly leaned up, only stopping when their noses touched "I love you in this way" he mumbled before gently pressing his lips to Jack's

Jack let his eyes flutter closed as he gently kissed back, one hand resting on the side of Dean's neck.

Dean smiled into the kiss, gently moving his hand to run it through Jack's hair.

Jack smiled when Dean did, pulling away from the kiss for a moment, subconsciously licking his lips. "Well. Um. That meant something."

"yeah...I guess it did" he said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jack smiled back and nodded, "good. Yeah. That was a gooood kiss."

"yup" Dean agreed, letting a small giggle escape his lips "you're a good kisser"


End file.
